phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
TTC002.txt
ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-057「ん、お兄さん聞いてるの？@ ;mai-057-1今日はぼ～っとしていること多いよ？@ ;mai-057-2大丈夫なのかな」\ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-057.ogg" `"Mmn, Onii-san, are you listening to me?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-057-1.ogg" ` You've been spacing out a lot today.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-057-2.ogg" ` Are you okay?"\ ;からかうような、でもちょっと心配げなマイの気持ちが嬉しかった。@ ;「ああ、大丈夫だよ、今日はいろいろあって楽しかったなあって思っていたんだ」@ ;まったく誤魔化す事ばかり上手くなってしまった気がするな。@もっともマイは気付いていても敢えて、気づかない振りをしてくれてるのかも知れないけど。\ `Her banter was half-teasing, half-genuinely concerned. I was touched.@ br `"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about all the stuff that's happened today, and how much fun I had."@ br `There was one thing I'd gotten pretty good at too - telling half-truths.@ br `Of course, there was also the possibility that Mai already knew the truth and just pretended not to know.\ ;bgmstop ;ld1 1,"haru\utai_02.bmp",10,750 ;dwave 11,"snd\mai b.wav" ;僕らの穏やかな空間に、聞こえてきたのは、マイの歌声。@ ;あの、初めて個人的に話した夜、歌っていた歌だ。\ bgmstop ld1 1,"haru\utai_02.bmp",10,750 bgmonce "snd\mai b.wav" `There, in our own peaceful space, all that could be heard was the sound of Mai's song,@ br `The song she had sung that night - the night we had first spoken personally.\ ;「手のひらに、落ちてく、さくらの花びら。@ ;指の間を、こぼれる、さくらの花びら。@ ;月の光に照らされた、君の笑顔を。@ ;月の光に照らされて、影をつくる。\ ;ld1 1,"haru\utai_02.bmp",10,500 ;この影が、君を覆うのなら、僕が光になろう。@ ;この影が、僕を覆うのなら、君が光になるよ。@ ;きっと、きっと、きっと、僕は君をてらすよ。@ ;きっと、きっと、きっと、君がぼくをてらすよ」\ ;ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;;bgmstop ;聴き終えた僕は、そのマイの歌声に浸りきっていた。@ ;気を付けているつもりだった。 ;細心の注意を払っているつもりだった。 ;だけど、マイの歌声に僕の心の枷が解かれてしまったのか。 ;何気なく、そう、何気なく言ってはイケナイ言葉を発してしまった。\ ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;bgmstop `I was lost in the sound of her voice, even after she had finished singing.@ br `I'd resolved to be careful.@ br `I'd resolved to stop putting my foot in my mouth.@ br `But her voice had unlocked the shackles on my heart,@/ ` and perhaps that was why unthinkingly - yes, unthinkingly, I said something that I shouldn't have.\ ;bgmstop ;bgm "snd\loop12.ogg" ;「マイ、僕は皆にもマイの歌を聞いて欲しかった。@ ;こんなに素敵な歌を、声を聞いて欲しかったな」@ ;quakey 1,200 ;ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_01.bmp",10,500 ;僕の言葉を聞いたマイが“ビクッ”っと体を震わせた。@ ;俯いてしまったマイ。 ;緩やかな風は、軽くブランコを揺らす。\ bgmstop bgm "snd\loop12.ogg" `"I wanted everyone to hear your song, Mai.@/ ` This wonderful song, and your wonderful voice."@ quakey 1,200 ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_01.bmp",10,500 br `She turned her eyes downwards, giving a twitch as my words reached her.@ br `A gentle wind blew by, shaking the swing.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_03.bmp",10,500 ;mai-057_058「うん、私もね、歌いたかったよ。@ ;mai-057_058-1歌好きだし、お兄さんにも聞いてもらいたかった。@ ;mai-057_058-2でもね…駄目だった」@ ;飲み終えたウーロン茶の缶を近くにあったゴミ箱に、そっと入れる。\ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_03.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-057_058.ogg" `"Yeah, you know, I wanted to sing too.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-057_058-1.ogg" ` I like singing, and I wanted you to hear me sing, too.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-057_058-2.ogg" ` But you know... I couldn't."@ br `She gently placed her empty can in a nearby garbage bin.\ ;mai-058「私ってさ、“女の子”じゃない？受付の人の中に私を知っている人がいてさ、お祭りにはふさわしくないって。@ ;mai-058-1出すわけには行かないって」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;語尾の方はほとんど消えかけ、呟くようになっていて。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-058.ogg" `"You know how I'm a 'girl', right? Well, there was someone there at the reception who knew me and said I 'wasn't suitable' for the festival.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-058-1.ogg" ` They said they couldn't let me up on stage."@ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 br `The last part of her sentence was an almost inaudible murmur.\ ;馬鹿、僕は馬鹿だ。@なんで、察してやれなかったんだ！@ ;外見は、寸分たがわず女の子なマイでも、“女の子”という事を知っている人だって居るだろうに。@ ;僕の知らないような、苦労をしてきただろうに。@ ;だからこそ、僕が気を配って、マイを守ってあげなくちゃいけないってのに…。@ ;飲み終えたコーヒーの缶を両の手で潰れるほど握り締める。\ `Idiot. I was an idiot.@ br `Why hadn't I worked it out?!@ br `She may not have looked any different from a girl on the outside, but it was only natural that there'd be people out there who knew she was a 'girl.'@ br `She must have suffered in ways completely unknown to me.@ br `That was why I had to take care to protect her...@ br `I squeezed my empty can with enough force to crush it.\ ;キィキィキィ…。@ ;ブランコの鎖が生じさせる音が、マイの心の軋む音（ね）みたいだっだ。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-059「私はさ、女の子にもなれない、かといって、男の子でもない。@/ ;mai-059-1なんなんだろうね……」@ ;俯いたまま、マイが呟く。@ ;mai-060「もう、ね、判らない。@/ ;mai-060-1もう、ね、いい…」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_02.bmp",10,500 ;風に翻弄される桜の花びらのように、ふらふらと歩きだしたマイ。\ `The swing was creaking in the wind. It felt like the creaking of Mai's heart.@ ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-059.ogg" `"You know, I can never become a girl, and yet, I'm not a boy, either.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-059-1.ogg" ` I wonder just what I am...?"@ br `Mai murmured, still facing downards.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-060.ogg" `"I just don't know.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-060-1.ogg" ` It doesn't matter anymore...."@ ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_02.bmp",10,500 br `She began to walk off, swaying like a cherry blossom petal being toyed with by the wind.\ ;僕も慌てて立ち上がりマイに追いつき、声を掛ける。@ `I hurriedly stood up and followed, calling out to her.@ allsphide bg "BG\yozakura2.jpg",24 allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_01.bmp",10,750 ;「ね、マイ…」@ ;マイはずっと下を向いたままだ…。@ ;僕は正面に回りこみ、マイの両肩に手を置いて、@ ;「マイはマイだろ？　女の子とか“女の子”とかじゃなくてさ？@　少なくとも、僕はそう思っている」@ ;今日三度目の涙は、今日三回の中でも一番悲しい涙。\ ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_01.bmp",10,750 `"Hey, Mai..."@ br `All this time, she had been looking downwards...@ br `I circled around to stand in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders.@ br `"You're you, aren't you? This isn't about being a girl or a 'girl', right? At least, that's what I think."@ br `These tears, which I was seeing for the third time today, were the saddest ones so far.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\naki_01.bmp",10,500 ;マイを抱きしめ、そっと涙に濡れた頬に口付ける。@ ;涙を止めることが出来なければ、せめて、その涙を受け止めたかったから。@ ;mai-061「あ、お兄さん…ん…」@ ;口をへの字にしたマイは涙を流し続けた。\ ld1 1,"haru\naki_01.bmp",10,500 `Embracing her, I gently kissed her tear-stained cheek.@ br `If I couldn't stop her tears, then I wanted to at least catch them.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-061.ogg" `"Ah, Onii-san... nn..."@ br `Her mouth bent into a frown as her tears continued to flow.\ allsphide bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg black,26 allspresume ;とてもじゃないが、マイをそのままにしておけない。@ ;だから、僕は自分の部屋にマイを連れて行くことにした。@ ;マイは僕が部屋においでと言うと、「うん」とだけ答えて手を引かれるがままに、ついてきた。\ `There was no way I could just leave her like this.@ br `I decided to take her back to my place, and told her so.@ br `With only an 'uh-huh', she merely followed me as I led her back by the hand.\ ;金属製の安っぽいドア。@ ;シリンダー錠に鍵を挿し、扉を開けるとマイを部屋に上げた。@ ;１ＤＫの間取り。男の部屋にしては片付いている方だと思う。@ `We reached my cheap-looking metal door.@ br `Inserting my key into the cyclinder lock, I opened the door and let Mai in.@ br `It was a single bedroom apartment with a dining room and a kitchen.@ br `For a guy's place, I thought it was pretty clean.@ allsphide bg "BG\ima3yoru.jpg",25 allspresume ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_02.bmp",10,750 ;部屋の明かりをつけマイを導く。\ `I turned on the lights and led the way inside.\